I love you but i just can't tell you
by Sorax91
Summary: Based around sora and kairi,(siri) with a little of xion and Riku. Kairi is the new girl, instantly upon arriving becomes enemies with yuffie and friends with xion and namine. But whilst playing football a boy accidntly knocks into her causing them both to fall over. They become friends and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! Please fave and review my story I will credit all! ~Sorax9. **

** watch?v=wmhl2W-kuBc **

**Sidenotes: I don't own Kingdom hearts and ****Yuffie isn't a bad character I'm just making her an antagonist in my story^~^**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Year 6:**

*Enter this simple and clean rock version here, link at the begining*

A ebony mercades screeched to a halt outside the gates of destiny primary, the exaust blowing out chunks of black smoke. Out stepped a young auburn haired girl with bright blue eyes, her rosy red lips twitching up at the corners from exitment.

"Have a good day!" Kairi's mother called out of the vehicle. Kairi waved back, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

She skipped happily through the gates that towered much higher than anything she had encountered, fear plunged into her heart as she saw a girl step in front of her. She had glimmering hazel eyes with short cropped black hair, she was wearing brown skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top.

"Your new!?." The mysterious girl pointed out rudley, hiding a vicous smirk, if looks could kill kairi would be dead.

"Yes im kairi and you are?" The girl replied sarcasticly, her blue eyes still confident. As if she had never been answered back before, the raven haired girl looked taken aback.

"Yuffie leave the new student alone!" A calming voice called, the girl watched as a light blonde haired girl walked upto the girl she presumed as yuffie.

"Namine.." the girl spat,"nice to see you" Namine had shining blonde hair, bright aqua eyes and rosy red cheeks that blushed perfectly.

"You must be kairi?" She smiled polietly, kairi wondered how she knew her name then just shrugged it off.

"Yes and you are namine?" She spoke confidently back, Yuffie shooed Kairi and Namine away to continue this conversation somewhere else as she was speaking with a girl known as larxine.

"Ignore her, everyone does anyway.." Namine continued, Kairi had only been at this school 5 minutes and already made a new friend, Namine.

"Are you here to show me around?" Kairi questioned cautiosly, Namine jumped breaking put of her deep thought moment.

She shook her head,"no but would you like me to?" She asked Kairi. Kairi was happy she asked and nodded her head exitedly, Namine was a nice girl and stood up for her so why not.

"Ok so over there is the P.E hall, where we play games and have assembleys." Namine pointed to a red building with a painted football pitch on its side wall. Kairi couldnt help staring at it in amazement.

"Great right?" Namine beamed happily, kairi contined to stare until a girl blocked it from view.

"Hi!" She squealed loudly, the stranger carried an orange book, her pretty blue eyes shimmering friendly through her sleek silver glasses.

"Xion!" Namine chimed before kairi could talk, kairi waved sassily back.

"Do you mind if i sit with you two?" She gazed over at yuffie." Those guys are making fun of my new glasses."

Namine and Kairi swung around to face Yuffie and larxine, both of which laughed in unison.

"Ignore them and sure.." Kairi patted a space on the bench next to her, Xion accepted the request and sat shyly next to Kairi.

"Your new!" Xion chirped, Kairi nodded for the seventh time, why was everyone being so loud about it.

"Oh be quiet Xion she doesnt want lots of attention" The fair haired girl butted in reading her mind, Namine smiled to herself causing Xion and Kairi to stare at her confused.

"Oh im thinking about what Riku said to me about sora." She said, realizing they were both wondering what she was laughing about.

"What?" Xion asked curiously, her round eyes pleading with Namines comical one's.

"Sora tried to kick Riku and failed badly, he hurt himself." She successfully contained her laugher.

"Guys we better get to class!" Xion peered weairly at her watch as she dragged Kairi up off the bench.

"Where do we go?" Kairi marvelled. Xion and Namine glanced back at her playfuly.

"Just follow us to miss Aqua!" The both chorteled at the same moment, kairi did as instructed and followed Namine and Xion.

Kairi stepped wearily into the empty classroom that consisted of her, Namine, Xion and the teacher, miss Aqua.

"Hello Kairi!" Miss Aqua shrilled, moving her short 'aqua' hair to the other side of her perfectly framed face.

"Miss can Kairi sit next to me?" Namine asked, smiling hopefuly at miss Aqua. The teacher thought for a second then replied.

"I'm sorry Namine, we will have to place her next to Axel today." Namine pouted then scurried to her seat right at the front.

"Sit over there Kairi" Miss Aqua pointed to a table that only had two chairs, one for Kairi and one for the mystery guy Axel.

Kairi sat down as the bell rang, one by one the students came in. One of which was the girl yuffie who glared at Kairi vicously.

Kairi sat unaware as the dark eyes continued to stare at kairis fair pale complexion.

"Miss told me your my patner?" An unfamilliar voice startled Kairi, breaking her out of her trance. Kairi looked up to a boy with spiky red hair that flared out in different directions, his green eyes looking questioningly upon kairi.

Kairi nodded smiling as Axel sat down.

"How's your day started?" He asked, placing his black back pack under the desk.

Kairi looked at the white ceiling,"Those two girls Yuffie and Larxine hate me, ive made friends with Xion and Namine.. i think im good." Axel took one glance at her then clarified.

"Im friends with you.." Axel trailed off."You don't seem like one of those horrible girls that constantly gives hate.."

Kairi was suddenly shocked by Axels words, she couldnt clarify if he was being sarcastic or he was actully being nice?

"Ok class, get out your books!" Miss Aqua.

"Share with me." Axel offered, kairi nodded polietly still wondering why he was so nice.

* * *

**Hope you liked!? please fave and review if you would like more.**

**If you loved my story then please visit: PinkParadise23 ~Sorax91 xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who supported in anyway:**

**PinkParadise23s **

**ImVen-thanks for following! **

**Check them out!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-meeting the gang :D**

* * *

Kairi sat quietly during the rest of the class up until break, Namine quietly sitting next to her.

"You met Axel?" She asked casualy, her eyes gazing down at her lap concelled by tights. Kairi nodded, wondering in her own little world.

"Namine to Kairi?" Namine laughed, Kairi snapped out of her daze, turning to face Namine still with a bewildered look plastered on her face.

"What's wrong? Riku got your tongue?" The young girl teased, a silver haired boy smiled at Kairi while walking up to a group of 3 boys. Ven, Roxas and Axel.

"They seem intimidating.." Xion creept up scaring Kairi, she shrugged it off and contined to stare. Completely brought over by Riku.

"The silver haired guy is Riku, the dark spiky haired guy with golden eyes is vanitus. The happy blonde guy is ventus and the smaller blonde boy is Roxas." Namine paused catching her breath."saix,demyx,larxine,yuffie,Axel,xigbar and Marluxia." Kairi was still in a tranze. Namine realized she needed help and turned to Xion.

"Xion, help please?" Namine tapped lightly on Xions' shoulder, causing Xion to be engulfed by realization. Xion grabbed Kairis arm and tugged her gently put of the classroom. Rikus eyes following Kairi until she was gone.

"Where are we going?" Kairi finally snapped out of whatever daze she was in, confused as to where Xion, the small girl was leading her. Xion cleared her throat.

"To my special place." Xion continued to lead Kairi, they came across a small wooden bench in the shade of a mighty brown oak. Kairi was amazed at it's beauty.

"Nice?" Xion asked, Kairi nodded gobsmaked by how Xion had found this sanctuary in the middle of school grounds.

"Good, lets rest while all the boys chat their hearts out.

_'You took me out here, so the boys could talk?!' _Kairi scowled inside her head, her eyes transforming dull and bored. To save the rest of the awkward convosation, the bell went.

* * *

Axel sat waiting for Kairi his new partner, he could already tell Riku liked her by the way he looked at her. Axel wouldv'e teased Riku but he probaly would've punched him.

"Hi!" Axel slowly looked up into the red haired girls eyes, she looked back unaware of why Axel wouldn't stop staring. What wasn't there to stare at? She was pretty kind and fascinating all mixed up.

"Hey?" Axel said confused.

Axel had never been respected before like she respected him and for that he respected her back, she accepted him unlike others.

Kairi sat down popping a tic-tac into here mouth, glancing around at Axel.

"Want one?" She offered. Axel passed polietly. The rest of the day went well, exept for yuffie nearly tripping up then blaming Axel without evidence. Kairi said she saw and we both went to the teacher.

The bell for the end of the day and Axel was the first out. Kairi hung outside waiting for namine and Xion.

"Does you mum pick you up?" Xion asked, her blue eyes glimmering curriously. Kairi twiddled her thumbs.

"Talk god damit!" Namine burst, kairi jumped back at the sudden outburst all people around them chortleing in hysterics.

* * *

**Sorry i had to end it. The time is 6:13 AM ive been awake the whole night reading and I HAVE A PHOTOSHOOT?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! Review and fave! :D I also realised I was spelling larxene like larxine SORRY please I have edited as much of this as I could think.**

***internet kittens to everyone* ^~^**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Boys?:**

_ Kairi rubbed her tired ridden eyes, a soft warming voice called upto her._

_"Kairi,Namines here!" Kairi jumped up forgetting about the sleepover at Xion's tonignt, then travelling to school in the Kairi walked over to her desk looking at her watch, placed neatly on the wood surface._

_"Send her up!" Kairi called down, she grabbed the nearest pair of trousers and pulled them on, staying in her white vest top. Her door gently creeked open to reveal Namine, her fair blonde hair pushed up into a high pony tail. She was wearing a black knee high dress and white ballet flats.A matching black bag was latched onto her elbow._

_"Looks like someone forgot." Namine tusked, Kairi smiled wide causing Namine to laugh sat down poking around at Kairi's wide range of books._

_"You have twilight?!" She gasped, picking out a dark book with a person holding an blood red apple._

_"Yes?" Kairi nodded, Namine bit her lip hesitently arching her back. Her white ballet flats shifting around on the wooden floor._

_"May i borrow it ?"she stood still for a moment then turned to Namine, grabbing the book out of her hands and placing it in Namines bag._

_Namine squealed in delight giving Kairi a crushing hug."Thank you so much!" Kairi hugged Namine back._

_"No problem.."_

**_At Xions._**

_Namine banged lightly on the snow white door, a tall tanned boy answered . He had greyish blue hair and bright blue_ eyes_ that were looking at Namine and cautiously at Kairi._

_"Xion?" He called behind him, not long after Xion pushed past him a little grin plastered across her face._

_"Ignore Zexion. I do." Namine and Kairi giggled at Xions comment while Zexion glared. His emerald eyes turning dark like evergreen leaves. Dark and mysterious._

_"Come in." Xion pulled Namine and Kairi inside, Zexion watched gladly. Xion lead the two girls up the carpet stairs to her room, _

_"Close your eyes" the raven haired girl made sure Namine and Kairi closed their eyes tightly before opening her bedroom and Kairi both looked at the dark purple covers that rested on Xions bed, the pillows were also a dark violet colour. Xion laughed happily._

_"Like it?" She questioned, Kairi wondered around not listening, she was off in her own world wondering around her friends thought it was much better than hers._

_"Xion," at that moment Zexion walked in moodily, his hood up." Mum says i'm taking you to the park."_

* * *

_Riku passed the ball swiftly through the air over to Axel, he caught it without looking._

_"Have to do better than that," Axel smirked, Riku straightened up huffing. For nearly two years he had been trying to get Axel to miss catching the ball, but Riku always lost._

_"Come on Riku!" Yuffie cheerered, Riku ignored the strange girl larxene had brought along. Instead her turned around towards Roxas._

_"I give up roxie." He teased, Riku knew Roxas hated that name so much yet used it all the time. The only reason Riku used it was because Sora used to use it._

_ "Roxas! And try again" Roxas leaned up against a nearby bench, larxene smiled at him. Axel ignored her instictivly. _

_"Larxine is mean to us but nice to Axel?" Roxas smirked unintentionaly, his eyes glancing slightly over at Riku, he stood up a smile twitching up at the corners of his lips. Riku nodded agreeing. _

_"Tell me about it"He started grinning at Axel. Axel noticed and poked his tounge out._

_"Come at me!" Riku laughed. Axel ran towards Riku, tackleing him to the floor._

* * *

_Kairi walked along the allined path as Namine,Xion and Zexion walked plainly infront of her. Kairi pouted as she stepped on a crack in the tiles._

_"Never mind Kairi, let's go!" Namine clapped, she clearly held in her true stopped what she was doing and ran up next to Namine. Namine linked elbows with her._

_"See those boys playing pitch?" Namine asked, _

_"Yes?" Kairi answered, Namine told Xion to wait with here brother while Kairi went to challange the boys to a game of pitch._

_"It tests your reflexes, so a person throws a ball at another person and the catcher try's to catch it withput dropping it," Kairi nodded at Namines explanation._

_'Sounds fun" Kairi thought ito herself, Namine called over to the group of boys._

_"Can we play?" The guy's looked over, not mentioning a couple of glares from Yuffie. _

_"Sure!" Axel chimed, Larxine shot a death glare in Namine and Kairi's direction._

_Kairi stood behind Axel as his hair slightly bounced when he caught Rikus ball, Axel laughed._

_"I'm always going to catch, got it memorized?" This peed off Riku even more, his throws becoming more intense and hard._

_"Axel wins!" Roxas chortelled, Kairi watched in astonishment as Axel threw a hand stinging ball at Riku, as predicted the ball hit Rikus hand causing him to grab his hand protectively._

_"Your up!" Namine pushed Kairi gently foward. Honestly Kairi was scared, she had never played pitch before or even heard of it. Instead the ball socked her in the cheek._

_"Kairi!" Namine screamed, she bent down and stared at Kairi. She glared evily at Larxene and Yuffie as they laughed hystericly. _

_"You ok?" Axel questioned sounding concerned, that shut Larxene up. Hate filling her emerald eyes._

_"That's what i was going to say!" Riku moaned, Axel shrugged it off annoying Riku._

_" fine, thanks Axel and...Riku."Kairi stuttered. Zexion and Xion could be heard running over by the thud of their boots, Zexion eyes filled with happiness._

_"You ok?"Xion asked worrying. Kairi nodded becoming slightly annoyed, with that Zexion picked Kairi up and placed her on his back._

_"Let's go!" He yelled before turning and and Xion running playfully after him._

* * *

**_Hope it wasn't bad tell me what you think! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Please fave and review my story I will credit all! ~Sorax91.**

**Chapter 4-Facing School.**

_**Time skip: 2 months, Last day.**  
_

_Kairi sat up looking at her crystalized clock, **4:30AM.**Kairi sighed. Never had she been up so early from how nervous she was. Today was the day she left year 6 into high school, yes high school. The urban haired girl continued to wonder about its new subjects and curriculums all strange to her. She remembered a month ago when Riku and Axel were both moved into high school. Yuffie had followed aswell. All three had moved up because they were too smart for primary._

_Kairi laid back down as her eyes started to close, _

_'Not now!' She thought, she wanted to stay up and think about what she was going to do, but her brain refused as she dozed off to sleep._

**_*BEEP BEEP*_**_Kairi jumped at the sound of the alarm, peering quickly at the clock.**7:45AM.**Kairi was late, her mum forgot to tell her._

_A knock at the front door disturbed her. Kairi grabbed her school skirt, top and jumper. Throwing them on then brushing through her hair._

_"Namine!" Kairi opened the door to Namine, her eyes looking suprised and annoyed at the same time._

_"Kairi it's nearly.." She checked her watch,"8, we are late!" Kairi apologized explaining it silenced her._

_"Kairi, 8:05, let's go!" Kairi rushed back inside and claimed her school bag. Following Namine. The two girls hurried to school making it just in time._

* * *

Riku stood behind Axel, today was the day his friends and other people from school were moving up.

"Exited?" Axel asked sarcasticly taking a look behind his shoulder, Riku nodded.

"Well we are their mentors..." Axel tilted his head to one side, his hands clenching toghether in exitment. Axel turned to Riku.

"Sora's moving up to..only this time no cast." Riku breathed out, sora his bestfriend was going to attend their school. He had broken his leg and had to leave primary to be home schooled.

"Yay!" A sarcastic voice rangout behind them. Yuffie.

"What do you want?" Axel spat vicously, Yuffie ignored his comment and continued to smile sarcasticly until the bell went.

"See ya' Axel. In hell.." she glared at Axel as she walked away. He 'demons' following her.

"I hate that girl." Riku stared evily back. His eyes tapped Riku on the shoulder.

"So did Kairi," Axel's gazed shifted to the floor, him and Kairi were good friends and always ate lunch toghether.

Riku saw as the year 6 students emptied out of the minibuses. Sora stepped out catching Riku's attention.

"Sora." Axel pointed.

One by one year 6 students were paired up with the year 7's.

"Axel! With Sora!" That moment Riku was exetremly hurt, his two good friends touring while he would be stuck with some idiotic child.

"Riku! With Kairi!" Riku instantly took back all that hurt. Because in front of him stood the most beautiful girl he had seen. Her wavey red hair glowed in the bright sunlight while her perfectly pale complexion made her even more beautiful.

"Riku!" She smiled, out of the corner of Riku's eye he could see Yuffie saying something into her partners ear then looking at Kairi.

"Come on Kai i'll show you around." Kairi pouted at Riku. She didn't want to be shown around she wanted to stay with him, but he refused and lead Kairi into a tall shiny dark building.

* * *

Sora had been paired up with his old friend Axel they were great friends, Axel had lead him into a tall building painted black.

"Nice to see you Sora. This is the main building." Axel twirled around laughing. Sora laughed.

"Nice to see yo-" Sora was interupted by Riku, he smiled forgiving him rifht away.

"Sora!" Riku punched Sora in the arm pkayfully, Axel saw Kairi and smiled.

"Hey Kairi..meet Sora." Kairi stared at Sora mezmorized by the way he looked.

"Im Kairi.."Sora stared at the small fragile girl thinking to himself.

'She's beautiful..'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey please Fave and review for more and yeah *passes out internet kittens* ^~^**

**I don't own kingdom hearts otherwise vanitas would've had a girlfriend by now XD**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter 5: All about Kairi.**

_Sora sat next to Riku on the blue plastic bench, pulling a sandwich from his plain blue backpack. Riku laughed quietly._

_"Let me guess. Cheese and nutella?" Riku asked, sora nodded and bit into his strange smelling sandwich, causing Riku to cringe. Riku hated his chesetella sandwich. He was forced to try it and threw up at the taste, cheese and chocolate don't mix._

_Sora watched as Yuffie sat next to Riku. Her eyes exploring his fully exposed biceps. She sighed._

_"Hi Riku.." Riku ignored Yuffie and continued to eat. He didn't even look up._

_"Hi kairi.." Yuffie glared at Kairi who was sat quietly next to Axel, she didn't say a word. Yuffie realised she wasn't going to get a response so turned her head and walked back over to her group of two faced misfits. Head held high._

* * *

_Kairi listened polietly to Riku and Axel tell Sora about Yuffie, how she liked Riku and tried so hard to show it. They coninuously bragged on until Sora spoke up._

_"So Kairi.. you know Namine?" Sora locked his eyes on the small brittle girl, her Aqua ones staring up at Sora her shoulder tensed up. For a moment they gazed at each other buttwo certain boys cooed at them._

_"Aww." Riku and Axel interupted, they started to tease Sora but congratulated Kairi. She smiled amused as they nudged Sora playfully._

_After the bell went riku showed Kairi the gym where he worked out every tuesday afternoon, his muscels flexing. Axel walked in and yelled over._

_"Hey Riku! Stop showing off!" He smirked, Riku ran over to Axel and whispered something to him. Punching him on his arm._

_"So..Kairi?" Kairi heard a timid voice behind her, she turned to see the boy Sora. His dark chocolate hair spiking out in all directions._

_"Yes Sora?" Sora smiled and shifted around nervously. He gathered up his courage and decided to ask her._

_"Want to play football after school questioned. Kairi shuddered, she remembered the last time she played a game with boy's, feeling her cheek she spun her head around to Sora, his light eyes pouring with hope._

_"Yes, just me and you right?" She replied, Sora nodded confirming. _

_"Just me and you."_

* * *

Sora unlocked his door slowly as Kairi waited outside, his dog poking his white head around the doorway. Sora noticed and froze. His dog was known for barking and waking the entire house/ neighbourhood up and Sora didn't want his older friends telling his mum he had a girl around. She would freak out.

He improvised and ran into the kitchen, the dog sucsessfully followed with grinned as he closed the door, then grabbed his football from the basket in the living room.

"Sora?" Kairis shadow appeared in the doorway as Sora came out with a grin on his face. Kairi sighed,

"Let's go!" Sora chimed, Kairi laughed as Sora quickly shut the door and stumbled out onto the path. They approched the park were they started playing football.

"Over here!" Kairi yelled as the ball flew at her, but Sora kicked it too hard making it fly into her stomach. Kairi collasped.

"Kairi!"Sora screamed. His eyes covered with guilt as he saw kairi in a heap on the floor. Kairi tried to smile.

"Im ok really.. it' just.." kairi clutched her stomach as she let out a small grunt, sora spoke calmly but guilt streamed his voice.

"I'm sorry. I hope your ok?" Sora's eyes teared up as kairi grinned. Pain clearly on her warning kairi pulled Sora into a headlock, Sora was shocked and impressed altoghether.

"Your not gonna' be though!" Kairi laughed as the two wrestled eachother to the floor playfully.

1-1/2 year later. (Year 9)

* * *

Namine placed her tray next to kairi's as they both waited for the boys and Xion. Namine giggled.

"So when you going to ask Sora?" She asked, Kairi tensed up as Namine asked her. How did she know?

"Um how did you know?" Kairi panicked as Namine explained that it was kinda' obvious that she liked sora. Kairi sighed at Namine.

"What if he doe-" Rikus loud mouth cut Kairi off, Namine stared vicously at Riku for ruining their convosation.

"Kairi! You seen that idiot Sora?!" Kairi shook her head as Riku slouched in disapointment. A loud chirp came from the next table along. Yuffie. The problem was Kairi, Namine and Xion hated Yuffie. But Riku was going out with her that pissed off most off the girls, especialy Xion.

Kairi and Namine both knew Xion like Riku, she talked to him all the time and gazed at him lovingly all the time, Kairi was pissed off even more because he would flirt with her and then stop talking to her and suddenly repeat it again. This hurt Xion more and more.

"Hey Kairi, hey Namine.." Kairi and Namine saw Sora sitting down oppisite them, his hands twisting nervously.

"Hey,!"the girls called at the same time. Sora laughed hystaricly as Kairi pulled a confused face. Namine laughed too when she discovered.

"So you guys coming to my party on Saturday?" He asked, Kairi and Namine nodded then turned their faces to eachother they both knew what this ment.

"Shopping!"

Sora stood back up as Riku ran into the hall. His eyes determined to catch Sora.

"Sora you ass!" Riku shouted. Sora spun on his heel and ran out of the hall just as the bell rang for next pulled her handbag out from under the table.

"Xion better explain.." Namine trailed off. Kairi nodded in agreement as they both walked out still chattering about what they were going to wear.

* * *

**Review and Fave plus i have a lottle twist comming up so follow if possible!**


End file.
